User blog:ScaryMovie53/PE proposal:Chris Hargensen
I present you the ultimate queen bee of Stephen King's universe, the infamous Chris Hargensen. What Is The Work? Chris is a major antagonist of Stephen King's "Carrie". She constantly abused the title protagonist Carrie, to dehumanization levels. Who Is The Villain? Chris is the queen bee of Carrie's high school. She's practically the reason Carrie, and many other outcasts for that matter, had hell at school. What Does She Do? Most queen bees are prone to orchestrate excommunication. Chris went further than that. The pig blood saga was just the last knife in the back after years of physical and mental abuse, and if the scene where the girls mocked Carrie in the shower is anything to go by, then I assume a modern days Chris would publish Carrie's naked pictures on the internet. Her hatred to Carrie was so deep that she was willing to go head first against a smart and serious teacher in broad daylight. Another thing she did, and surpass even the most cruel queen bee I ever met, was sending her boyfriend as a honey trap for Carrie. She basically gave Carrie a false hope by sending a man to pretend he have a thing for her, only to make the humiliation worse. Redeeming Qualities Not at all. One might say she loved her boyfriend Billy, but she just used him, just like how she used every other person she could. Her "love" for him was possessiveness, and it's implied that she abused him for a long time. She ain't a scapegoat either. Even being burned inside a car doesn't make her any more redeemable. Consider all the things she did and her loathed pettiness, she deserved it. Freudian Exuse Unlike Margaret White, Chris had no Freudian excuse. She did what she did out of sadism alone. If part of her sadism was fearing Carrie would steal her boyfriend, that makes Chris even worse and more petty. Heinous Standard As usual with Stephen King's novels, the standard is high. But I can say Chris is standing up for the following reasons: 1. Margaret looked at Carrie and saw a reminder that she herself is getting old and get closer to death every passing day. Chris just saw Carrie as a punching bag at best, and as someone who threaten her "property"/boyfriend at worst. 2. I know Margaret stabbed Carrie in the back when the latter came for a comforting hug, but Chris done the same and worse. What Margaret done to her daughter all those years, Chris done to at least dozens of other students just like Carrie. Abusing her boyfriend also indicate Chris could abuse her own child had she ever had one, but unlike Margaret, she won't be able to claim she didn't want the child to be born. 3. Despite what the movie says, Chris had a bigger part of why Carrie killed everyone at the red prom than Margaret had. As cruel as Margaret was, she wanted to keep Carrie's head low more than anything else. Chris was out for Carrie's throat and wanted to break her to the core. Without her, Carrie could've use her powers just to kill her abusing mother and that's it. Chris drove Carrie into killing her whole high school for revenge. When her friends were killed by the dozens, all Chris had in mind was saving her own sorry hide. The closest thing to sadness she felt was the well-deserved agony while being burned inside the car. 4. Killing the teacher who supported her aside, Carrie didn't do anything Chris was not willing to do/had not done already. If Chris had these powers, she would've done a lot worse. A friend of mine even say that Chris could've kill a teacher too. If she was more willing to get her hands dirty, she would be a serial killer. Verdict People like Chris are the reason to teenage suicides/meltdowns/mental illnesses. She doesn't even want to achieve anything. Just ruin Carrie's life. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals